Backstabbing Myth
Backstabbing Myth is the fifth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in Europe. Plot Wanting to monitor poet Cedric Aegros, Chief Oakley directed The Supreme Police toward Athens, Greece where Aegros lived. Lionel told Hakam and the player to find Cedric and bring him to the station. Tough luck hit them when they found the Greek finance minister, Aleksander Xanthopoulos, stabbed in the back and left for dead. They had to place Harriet Rose under suspicion once again along with the victim's wife, Gaiana Xanthopoulos and Greek politician Alejandro Metaxas. Not too long after that, Gaiana reported a robbery at a hotel resort. The duo investigated the robbed resort and the Corinth Canal where they found clues to add Portuguese politician Carlos Sousa and crime writer Danyal Tiryaki to the list of suspects. Not only that, but they found the safe that—according to Gaiana—was supposed to hold the murder weapon. The safe was broken into via binary code which was a new lead about the killer. Soon after those events, the team witnessed an announcement from Carlos that if the killer of the deceased finance minister was not found, the politician would cut off all ties with Greece. This could cause a financial crisis. After investigating the final leads of the investigation and interrogating Carlos about cutting all ties with Greece, they had enough clues to find the killer. Alejandro was found guilty of the murder. He said that the victim was doing something shady and Alejandro knew that he had to be stopped. So he had broken into the safe, got the dagger and killed the victim. The judge sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Alejandro's response was that even though he stopped a corrupt government official, he was not saying anything about it to the player. Chief Oakley told Marina to help Hakam and the player to find leads about Cedric and to find what shady deals the victim has been doing. Marina helped the player ask the victim's wife about her husband's actions. Gaiana replied that she had not noticed anything strange about Aleksander but directed them to the hotel resort. They found a safe that contained a USB stick about Idole de Lavanda. It also mentioned politician Carlos Sousa, which called for an interrogation. When Carlos was asked about Idole de Lavanda, he was confused about what the player was saying. This made Marina suspicious. Meanwhile Hakam and the player found Cedric and asked him about Idole de Lavanda. Cedric was confused as he didn't know what the team was talking about. Hoping to refresh Cedric's memories, they investigated the Acropolis. They found a torn photo which revealed a picture of Cedric and Idole de Lavanda from probably 10 years ago. When Hakam showed the photo to Cedric, Cedric said that they had met in Rome many years before. Hakam asked for the identity of Idole de Lavanda but Cedric unfortunately did not remember. A folder from the Acropolis showed notes written by Danyal Tiryaki about Idole de Lavanda. Danyal said that he had heard about it from an unknown source in the Corinth Canal. When they found a Greek message written on a stone slab, Hakam did not hesitate to ask Danyal for translation. Danyal found out that the message said that Idole de Lavanda was hiding where a poet had been twenty years ago. Remembering Cedric's words, they decided that the next location was Rome. Stats Victim *'Aleksander Xanthopoulos' (found stabbed in the back on the Acropolis) Murder Weapon *'Greek Dagger' Killer *'Alejandro Metaxas' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows binary code Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect eats olives Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows binary code Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows binary code Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows binary code Appearance *The suspect wears blue Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer eats olives. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Acropolis. (Clues: Shattered Pieces, Bloody Dagger, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Aleksander Xanthopoulos) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses; New Suspect: Harriet Rose) *Ask Harriet Rose about her sunglasses on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Sunglasses restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Corinth Canal) *Investigate Corinth Canal. (Prerequisite: Harriet Rose interrogated; Clues: Box of Earrings, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Box of Earrings. (Result: Aleksander's Note; New Suspect: Gaiana Xanthopoulos) *Inform Gaiana Xanthopoulos of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Aleksander's Note unraveled) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Political Folder) *Analyze Political Folder. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alejandro Metaxas) *Ask Alejandro Metaxas about the victim's political involvement. (Prerequisite: Political Folder analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Gaiana about the robbery in the victim's hotel room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Hotel Resort. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Photo) *Ask Harriet Rose how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: News Article) *Analyze News Article. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Carlos Sousa) *Ask Carlos Sousa why he is in Greece. (Prerequisite: News Article analyzed) *Investigate Canal Shores. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Speech Annotations, Pile of Dirt, Faded Notepad) *Ask Alejandro Metaxas about the victim's poorly written speech. (Prerequisite: Speech Annotations discovered in Canal Shores) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes about Crime; New Suspect: Danyal Tiryaki) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about his notes on the recent investigations the TSP investigated. (Prerequisite: Notes about Crime unraveled) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Open Safe) *Analyze Open Safe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary code) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Carlos Sousa about cutting all ties with Greece. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beach Shores) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Prerequisite: Carlos Sousa interrogated; Clues: Video Camera, Broken Metal) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about his angry argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Video Camera unlocked) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Gaiana about her heated argument with her husband. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) *Investigate Stone Path. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Victim's Tie, Can of Olives) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Greasy Fibers) *Analyze Greasy Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Can of Olives. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots (5/8). Calling the Shots (5/8) *Ask Gaiana Xanthopoulos about the victim's secret files. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Beach Resort. (Prerequisite: Gaiana Xanthopoulos interrogated; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (15:00:00) *Talk to Carlos Sousa about the Idole de Lavanda plot. (Prerequisite: USB Key; Reward: Greek Toga) *Find Cedric Aegros and talk to him. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Acropolis. (Prerequisite: Cedric Aegros interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Folder) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Cedric about his relations with Idole de Lavanda. (Reward: 50 XP) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Idole de Lavanda Folder) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki about his notes on Idole de Lavanda. (Prerequisite: Idole de Lavanda Folder unraveled) *Investigate Corinth Canal. (Prerequisite: Danyal Tiryaki interrogated; Clue: Stone Slab) *Examine Stone Slab. (Result: Mysterious Message) *Ask Danyal Tiryaki for a translation. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Message unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Europe (Josh) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition